Depend on you
by Peachie
Summary: Six years after her venture to the bath house, Chihiro is still waiting to see Kohaku again. But when she is kidnapped and taken to the bath house again, can Kohaku find and save her? Please R/R!!!
1. Remembering you

########  
  
Author's note- This goes for all the chapters. I do not own Spirited Away, Chihiro, Kohaku *Sniffle*, or any of the other characters from that movie. Anyway, this is my first Spirited Away fanfic, so please review!  
  
########  
  
Chihiro woke to the sound of her alarm clock, giving her a jump. She quickly sat up and turned off the blaring electronic and stared at the time. Written in red dots on the ebony screen was 7:35.  
  
Chihiro flopped back on back onto her bed and stared up at the ceiling.  
  
"Monday mornings suck..." she moaned, and turned onto her stomach, covering her face with her arms and pillow. Her voice was deeper and more womanly now.  
  
It had been six years since she'd ventured into the bathhouse, and Chihiro was sixteen.  
  
"Chihiro!!! Get up, you'll miss the bus!" called her father from the kitchen downstairs.  
  
"Daddy.... I don't wanna go to school!" she called, lifting her head from the pillow.  
  
"Get up without a making fuss, will ya?"  
  
She sat up and draped her legs over the side of her bed. Rubbing the sleep from her eyes, she slid her feet into the bunny slippers beside her bed.   
  
She stood up, her hair falling down to her waist. Her body had indeed matured over the years. Her face no longer had the same childish look, but was the face of a young woman, though still kept her qualities like her pretty brown eyes and cute nose. She had slender curves, though she was more on the skinny side.  
  
She blew the bangs up from her face with a puff of air.  
  
"It's way to early to to miss a bus."  
  
She made her way over to her vanity mirror and sat on the chair infront of it.  
  
She picked up a brush and ran it through the dark chocolate locks of her hair, smoothing it and watching herself in the large mirror.  
  
As she brushed, her eyes wandered over to a note, partially tucked into the frame. There was a message written in crayon, and a picture of a girl's face on it. It read; "I'll miss you, Chihiro. Your best friend, Rumi."  
  
A smile played across Chihiro's lips as she looked at it. She remembered sitting with Kohaku, and when he gave it back to her along with her clothes, telling her her own name.  
  
"Kohaku..." she whispered, placing the brush on the vanity table with a gentle tap.   
  
She brought her hand up to touch the note lightly with her fingertips, "Oh, I miss you."  
  
She smoothed her hair over in the mirror once more, before standing up and walking over to her closet.  
  
Opening the doors, she pulled out her school uniform; a sailor suit, and hung the hanger on the handle.  
  
She pulled off her pajama shirt, and pulled the sailor shirt over her form. She dropped the pajama pants to the ground and stepped out of them. She pulled the blue skirt up to her waist and smoothed the pleats.  
  
She hung the hanger back on the rail and shut the door. Walking to her dresser drawer, she pulled out a pair of socks and slid off her slippers.  
  
She sat down on the bed and pulled the socks up to her knees.  
  
With a heavy sigh, she stood up again and walked back to her vanity. She picked up a small red hair clip from the table and put it in the right front of her hair to hold it away from her eyes.  
  
She paused for a moment to pose infront of the mirror and smooth her hair over before walking to her door, pushing it open and making her way down the hall.  
  
She barely made a noise until she got to the stairs. She stepped onto the first stair, and it creaked slightly. Not paying any attention she moved on, down the other steps. When she reached the bottom, she saw her mother and father eating breakfast, and a plate of pancakes, bacon, and eggs sitting infront of her spot at the table.  
  
"Good morning mommy. Good morning daddy." she said, walking over and taking her seat.  
  
"Good morning, sweetie." her mother said with a cheery smile.  
  
"Hello, dear." her father mumbled, through a mouthfull.  
  
"Dear, don't talk with your mouth open!" Chihiro's mother scolded.  
  
Chihiro picked up her fork and knife and started eating.  
  
"How did you sleep?" her mother asked.  
  
"Pretty well."  
  
"That's good."  
  
The family wasn't much for talking while they ate their meal in the morning, but somehow they managed.  
  
"The food is delicious, honey!" Her father managed after swallowing, to avoid being yelled at again.  
  
"Thank you sweetheart."  
  
Chihiro quickly finished her meal and kissed her mother on the cheek. "I'm going out to the bus stop now."  
  
"Have a good day." her mother replied.  
  
"See you after school." her father said cheerfully.  
  
Chihiro got up and walked over to the door. She slipped on her black shoes and grabbed her nearby schoolbag, swinging it over her shoulder. She opened to door and with one last wave, exited and snapped the door shut behind her.  
  
Her feet carried her to the sidewalk, and she turned to her left and started to walk down torwards the corner.  
  
"You promised, Kohaku..." she mumbled to herself, knowing her couldn't hear her.  
  
"You promised we'd see eachother again, and it's already been six years...."  
  
She was snapped from her memories when she heard the sound of her friend at the corner calling her name.  
  
"Chihiro!" a female voicec called, and Chihiro raised her head.  
  
There stood a black haired girl in the same uniform as Chihiro, holding her bag and waving to her.  
  
"Hey, Mika!" she called back, and broke into a jog to greet her friend.  
  
But just as she reached her, they looked over and saw a glint of yellow; the schoolbus was on it's way.  
  
The two giggled.  
  
"Wish it was still Sunday?" Mika asked, smiling, though obviously wishing that stated.  
  
"Absolutely." Chihiro replied, chucking.  
  
The bus pulled up next to them and the two boarded, taking seats next to their friends.  
  
One with blonde hair asked, "You guys study for the finals? They are next week you know..."  
  
Chihiro snorted. "Yeah, I'd fry my last brain cell before they even come. I think not."  
  
The girl chuckled. "Neither did I."  
  
After a while of idle chit-chat, the bus pulled up infront of a large school.  
  
"Himoru High School. Also known as prison." Chihiro mumbled, and got off the bus.  
  
The friends said their goodbyes and went off on their seperate ways.  
  
Chihiro ran up the stone steps and pushed the door to the school open.  
  
Making her way to her locker, she passed the numerous talking students, all clad in their school uniforms, in front of their lockers.  
  
She stopped infront of her locker and did the combination, turning the lock right first, then left, and finally right again.  
  
She pulled the black door open and removed the books from her bag, putting them back in her locker, then collected a few other books, placing them in her bag.  
  
Sighing dramatically, she shut the locker door and headed torwards her first class.  
  
She passed an aquaintance on the way and smiled, waving.  
  
Entering the room, she sat in her front desk, next to Mika.   
  
The bell rang, and last minute students scrambled through the door, taking their seats.  
  
The teacher came to the front of the room, so Chihiro looked at the man.  
  
But it wasn't her normal teacher, instead, a substitute. The knowing students gave wicked little grins, but Chihiro sighed, not wanting to take in any part of the bullying of the poor substitute.  
  
The man simply stood infront of the students and smiled.  
  
He had black hair just above his shoulders, and bore a striking resemblance to Kohaku. Chihiro's eyes were widened as she looked over the young man.  
  
He seemed to be in his early twenties, and winked at Chihiro, which made her blush.  
  
"Do you know this guy?" Mika leaned over and whispered into Chihiro's ear.  
  
Chihiro looked at the man, but thought that he looked too much older to be Kohaku, so shook her head gently. "I-- I don't think so."  
  
"Alright..." Mika whispered and looked back at the teacher.  
  
"Your teacher has broken her leg and is in the hospital, so I shall be teaching you until she gets better and returns." the man said, smiling. Even his voice sounded like an older version of Kohaku's, but Chihiro struggled to forget the reseblance and work normally.  
  
Chihiro got the shivers looking at this man, but not in a bad way.  
  
"Oh, I hope this is him..... but I can't get my hopes up..." she thought to herself in her mind, but averted her gaze to her book.  
  
The class went by smoothly, although the substitute called on Chihiro and she simply stuttered, but when the bell rang, the class left and Chihiro followed suit, with one last glance back at the substitute who sat down at the desk and started working on papers.  
  
"It couldn't be him..." the thought to herself, "He would have had me stay after class."  
  
Chihiro's thoughts were interupted by the sound of her friend complaining about class.  
  
"I don't need to read William Shakespear." Mika mumbled to her, as her other friends approached.  
  
"Yeah, teachers treat us like clones. It's so annoying." the black haired girl added.  
  
"Raise your hand, open your books, turn off that CD player... Every day it's the same old thing."  
  
Chihiro nodded half-heartedly. "What good are Romeo and Juliet going to do for me when I'm older?"  
  
"Well, I don't blame them." the blonde interupted. "They get payed to do this."  
  
The others nodded in agreement.  
  
"That's true." Chihiro added, "But I'd better head to my next class. I'll talk to you guys later."  
  
And with that, she started off to her next class, passing the substitute teacher who grinned as she passed, watching her.  
  
"I've found the girl. I'll lure her in soon." He then mumbled to a small fly on the wall.  
  
The fly gave a nod, then flew out the nearby open window, and into the sky.  
  
The substitute let out some evil laughter and entered his classroom again, to prepare for Chihiro.  
  
########  
  
Author's note- Ok, just so you know, in case I haven't made it clear... the substitute is NOT Kohaku. Ok, I thought I should say that. Well, anyways, sorry for the short chapter, and now that you've read, I command you to review!!!!!  
  
######## 


	2. Meaningless kisses are like a wilting ro...

########  
  
Author's note- ACK! I wanted to put up a new chapter yesterday, but my dad's girlfriend decided she'd take the DSL tower! BIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIITCH!!!! Ok, done with the ranting. ;) Anyway, Thank you for all the lovely reviews! I feel so loved! And the more loved I feel, the quicker the chapters come. Hehehehe. Also just to note, anything between *** *** is a change of scene, like from one person to the next. ^-^ Well, here's chapter two. Enjoy!  
  
########  
  
When Chihiro opened the door to her house after school that day, she closed it behind her and leaned on the cool wood.  
  
"It's not Kohaku.... It's not.... Kohaku's hair is different... He's not that old.." she muttered, trying to get the teacher out her mind.  
  
"Chihiro dear, what are you doing just standing there like that?" her mother asked, looking up from washing dishes.  
  
"I-- uh-- Nothing!" she said, before quickly darting up the stairs and running into her room, slamming the door.  
  
Inside her room, Chihiro had planted herself on her bed.  
  
"Ahh... I'm such an idiot, now she'll definately think something is up..." she mumbled, covering her face with her   
  
hands, worry filling her voice.  
  
***  
  
Her mother stared up the stairs, perplexed for a moment, the simply shook her head and started back on the dishes.  
  
Humming to herself, she poured some more soap on the sponge, a lemon aroma filling the air.  
  
But just then, there was a knock on the door.  
  
Chihiro's mother looked up, then grabbed a towel and started drying her hands. "Coming!"  
  
She tossed the towel onto the counter, and walked over to the door. She pulled it open, and there in the doorway stood Chihiro's substitute teacher.  
  
The man took a bow, and smiled at her mother. "Hello, pleased to meet you." he said, taking her hand and kissing it lightly. "I'm here to see Chihiro."  
  
Her mother blushed slightly but smiled heartwarmingly none the less.  
  
"Why, yes... She's in her room. I'll go get her, come in, come in."  
  
"Well, actually, I was hoping I could take her out for a little while."  
  
The mother turned from going to get her daughter and looked over the man carefully.  
  
"That is, if it's alright with you."  
  
She paused, and looked at his face, then smiled again.  
  
"Of course, I'll go get her."  
  
The mother walked up the stairs and entered Chihiro's room.  
  
The man stood there and chuckled eerily, and smiled at a fly on the wall.  
  
***  
  
Chihiro shot up when her mother entered the room.  
  
"Sweetie, there's a young man at the door who wants to take you out tonight, I told him you could go." she said, opening her daughter's closet and rummaging for something for her to wear.  
  
Chihiro raised her eyebrows. "Mom, I told you I don't go on dates."  
  
"But sweetie, he's an absolute gentleman, peek out the door and tell me if you know him."  
  
Chihiro sighed and did as asked, her eyes widening when she saw the man standing there.  
  
"W-what am I going to wear?!" she asked her mother anxiously.  
  
"I'm working on that sweetie.... Hmm, yes, this'll do."  
  
She pulled a red mini-dress from her closet and held it up. "This will be perfect."  
  
Chihiro quickly pulled the top to her school uniform over her head, and her skirt down to the floor. Grabbing the dress from her mother, she practically ripped it from the hanger and pulled it over her form.  
  
Her mother smoothed out the wrinkles in the fabric and smiled at her daughter.  
  
"Beautiful. Now..." she started, and then grabbed her brush, pulling it gently through her daughter's hair.  
  
"Wait, mom..." Chihiro said, and pulled her hairclip out. She walked over to her vanity and opened a drawer. From inside, she pulled out a purple-ish sparkling hair tie-- the one her friends had made so long ago in the spirit world.  
  
She pulled her hair up neatly and put it in a pony tail.  
  
Smiling, her mother came over and looked at her in the mirror.  
  
"Come now, we musn't keep your guest waiting."  
  
Chihiro nodded and the two started for the door.  
  
Her mother held it open for her, and Chihiro walked through.  
  
Walking to the top of the stairs, she smiled down at the man.  
  
"Hello."  
  
He smiled. "Ready?"  
  
"Absolutely."  
  
She made her way down the stairs, and the man outstretched his hand.  
  
Chihiro placed her hand in his, and he led her out the door, closing it behind them.  
  
Chihiro's mother smiled. "My baby is finally growing up."  
  
Wiping a tear from her eye, she made her way back down the stairs, to the dishes.  
  
***  
  
The man led Chihiro, wordlessly, to a park, where they sat on a bench.  
  
Smoothing her dress, she looked at him.  
  
"Kohaku?"  
  
The man smiled. This was his time to pretend.  
  
"Yes, it's me Chihiro, I promised we'd see eachother again." he said, taking her hands in his.  
  
"You look... so different. So much older." she said, looking him over.  
  
"And so do you."  
  
He took a hand and brushed her bangs out of the way.  
  
Chihiro looked as if she were about to cry.  
  
She flung her arms around him, and rested her head on his chest. "I missed you so much! What took you so long?" she asked, hugging gently, as if the slightest touch could break him.  
  
'Kohaku' put his arms around the girl's form. "None of that matters now, all that matters is that I'm here now."  
  
Chihiro nodded, just happy to be there.  
  
The man lifted Chihiro's chin up and gazed into her eyes.  
  
"You've grown into a fine, beautiful young woman." he told her, smiling.  
  
Chihiro lifted a hand and put it on his cheek.  
  
"I want to know how you found me... Tell me everything." she muttered, looking at him.  
  
"Not now. For right now, I just want to be with you." the man covered up, and gently brought his lips to Chihiro's.  
  
There was passion in the kiss, but there was something that didn't feel quite right to Chihiro. When she had touched Kohaku so many years before, she remembered the tingle in her heart that she felt when she did so, but now... It wasn't there. It just didn't feel right.  
  
The way he was holding her, it felt nothing like it had before, but she decided that it was just her immagination.  
  
He pulled away and looked at her.  
  
"I've got to go, but tomorrow, after school, come into my classroom. Got that?" he asked.  
  
Chihiro nodded, "I'll be there."  
  
"Good. I'll see you then."  
  
And with that, he stood up and started walking away, leaving Chihiro watching him leave on the bench.  
  
***  
  
There was a young man, who looked about eighteen, standing in a torch-lit room. He had dark, forest-green hair, falling to just about chin-length, and green eyes with pale skin. He looked as if he was looking at something very tall, which kept itself in the darkness.  
  
"Kohaku..." a deep, throaty, male voice said from the darkness.  
  
"Yes?" the young man replied, glaring at the darkness.  
  
"If you fail to do as asked, we will kill the girl."  
  
"What girl?" he asked, seemingly dissinteressted.  
  
"Chihiro... We've got her right where we want her, the pathetic thing."  
  
His eyes widened for a moment, then turned back to a glare, now much colder than before.  
  
"Don't you touch her! She has nothing to do with any of this!"  
  
There was evil laughter from the darkness, the errie noise ringing throughout the cold stone walls.  
  
"Oh, but she does. She means something to you, and is therefore a valuable bargaining chip..."  
  
Kohaku's fists clenched in anger. "If you do anything to harm her, I swear I'll--!"  
  
But his words were cut short when a round screen appeared, showing the kiss between Chihiro and the Kohaku look-alike.  
  
"I'd say she's pretty happy with the actions we're taking..." the cold voice said, chuckling to itself as Kohaku looked at the two, his jaw dropping.  
  
"She doesn't know who he really is." Kohaku replied, looking away, keeping the pain he was feeling on the inside.  
  
"And who's to say she doesn't?"  
  
"Shut up! I know she doesn't. I just-- know it."  
  
########  
  
Author's note- Ok, I am BEGGING you to see past the corny-ness of this chapter. Moving on, Kohaku returns! *Wonders if anyone has any idea where she's going with this story* Ah well, it makes me happ. XD Anyways, please review! I love reviews! They make me feel special and loved. Even flames.  
  
######## 


End file.
